My Pokémon Adventures in Kalos
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Cinder now travels to the Kalos Region. However, this journey will be far different from her previous adventures. This time, the 1 obstacle she will face will be love with a boy from her past.
1. Bio

Name: Cinder Ketchum

Age: 14(turns 15 before the end of the story).

Appearance: Auburn hair, amber eyes, pale-ish skin, thin.

Home: Pallet Town(Kanto Region)

Relations: Delia Ketchum(mother), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, Ash Ketchum(fraternal twin).

Likes: Pokémon, her friends, her family, adventure, the ocean, the sky.

Dislikes: Show-offs, cliffs, the dark, ghosts.

Outfit: A pale blue top with blue floral tulle lining the neck and making the sleeves, while the bottom is lined in lilac. Glittering curled gold designs surround the top of the chest and lower torso, along with a design of several flowers; pale red roses, mint roses, pink with white lining, sakura flowers, and mint flowers. A pearl necklace circles the collar with the sunflower charm attached to it. Comes with blue flower bracelets and a single gold vine for the left arm. A pale blue skirt with lining of white tulle circling the middle to line the green, gold, and orange section resting at the center, depicting several white curled lines. A blue flower is sewn to the corner with a large yellow stone in the middle. Light blue tulle lines the bottom of the skirt. Blue shoes with pale indigo bottoms. A pale pink flower is attached to each shoe with a yellow stone in the middle. Straps of blue attach from the foot to the ankle. Comes with pale pink-white stockings with the cuff lined in blue. A gold vine design is on each outer-leg with the flowers from the shirt on it.(Look at Aikatsu; Iris Fairy Coord).

History: Cinder arrives back in Kanto after becoming the Champion of the Unova League. Professor Oak tells her of the Kalos Region and she decides to head there and may possibly take on the Elite Four of Kalos as well.

* * *

On hand: Eevee(Hoppy), Eevee(Sylvie).

Pokémon at Prof. Oak's Lab: Kitty(Butterfree, Shiny), Nido(Nidoking), Nida(Nidoqueen), Lapi(Lapras), Poli(Politoad, Shiny), Rayla(Rapidash, Shiny), Ratty(Raticate), Don(Dewgong), Tide(Vaporeon), Sparky(Jolteon), Fireball(Flareon), Root(Vileplume), Bloom(Venusaur), Ember(Charizard), Shelly(Blastoise), Geyser(Gyarados), Sapphire(Dragonair), Kiki(Kingdra), Quack(Golduck), Rosie(Meganium), Cynda(Typhlosion), Brooke(Fealigatr), Sunny(Espeon), Shadow(Umbreon), Luna(Teddiursa), Maria(Ampharos), Toto(Togekiss), Skippy(Jumpluff), Celebi, Fifi(Dustox), Fufu(Beautifly), Kippy(Swampert), Tora(Blaziken), Lily(Secptile), Amber(Vulpix), Ariel(Milotic, Shiny), Tutu(Gardevoir, Shiny), Genevieve(Flygon), Grace(Masquerain), Zuzu(Azumarill), Everest(Poochyena), Chipa(Infernape), Pippy(Empoleon), Daisy(Torterra), Bunny(Lopunny), Thorn(Roserade), Flora(Leafeon), Snowy(Glaceon), Flash(Luxray), Star(Staraptor), Pachi(Pachirisu), Ambi(Ambipom), Cherry(Cherrim), Fin(Lumineon), Bell(Chingling), Bliss(Blissey), Drift(Drifblim), Fame(Glameow), Manaphy, Phione, Gigi(Pignite), Ivy(Servine), Osha(Dewott), Scout(Watchog), Hound(Stoutland), Purrli(Purrloin, Shiny), Su(Leavanny), Rara(Cinccino), Odette(Swanna), Cotton(Whimsicott), Glavo(Galvantula), Lili(Lilligant), Ruru(Unfezant, Female), Sage(Pansage), Sear(Pansear), Pour(Panpour), Beam(Elgyem).

Pokémon at home with Mom: Mimi(Meowth), Riri(Furret), Chuchu(Pikachu), Coco(Skitty), Emma(Emolga), Musha(Munna).


	2. New Friends

My Pov

I had arrived in Kalos. I suppose to meet 1 of Professor Sycamore's assistants when I arrived. I found them and they had asked me to deliver a letter to a house in Vaniville Town. I headed there and found the house no problem. I knocked on the door and a woman with red hair and blue eyes answered.

"Hello. May I help you?" the woman asked.

"I came to bring this letter from Professor Sycamore." I said. The woman opened the door.

"Come in. My name is Anne. The letter must be for my son, Calem." the woman said.

"That's what the professor told me." I confirmed. Suddenly, Hoppy popped out of my bag and ran upstairs. "Hoppy, you come back here right now!"

* * *

Calem's Pov

I felt the sun's rays hitting my face. I cracked 1 of my eyes open. I closed them briefly before something jumped on me and licked my face. I opened my eyes fully and looked to see and Eevee sitting on my chest. I grabbed it and sat up.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked it. That when I heard a girl calling out.

"Hoppy! Where'd you go?" the girl asked. I was guessing this Eevee was Hoppy. I picked up the Eevee and opened my door, only to find the girl standing there. I noticed her auburn hair and amber eyes. She looked so familiar. "Uhh..." I snapped out of my daze and held out her Eevee. "I'm so sorry! I don't what got into him."

"That's okay. Compared to how I'm usually jolted awake, your Eevee was gentle." I said. She giggled and took her Eevee.

"My name is Cinder." the girl said. She held out her hand. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Calem." I said.

"Oh, your Calem. Professor Sycamore wanted me to give you this." Cinder said. Cinder held out a letter. I took it and read it. Professor Sycamore wanted me and my friends to complete the PokéDex. My mom came in and had a change of clothes with her.

"Cinder, why don't you go wait outside? Calem will be there in a minute." Mom said. Cinder nodded and she went downstairs.

* * *

My Pov

I waited outside while Calem got ready to go.

"Hi there!" a voice said. I turned to see 3 other kids, 2 boys and a girl.

"Hi. Are you Calem's friends?" I asked. They all nodded.

"I'm Shauna." the girl said.

"I'm Tierno." the first boy said.

"I'm Trevor." the second boy said.

"I'm Cinder." I said. Shauna then noticed Hoppy.

"Oh, how cute! I've never seen an Eevee this close before." Shauna said.

"It's really rare to see 1 in the part of Kalos." Trevor said. Trevor took the camera around his neck and snapped a picture of Hoppy.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Tierno asked. I shook my head. That's when Calem came out, dressed and with a Pokéball in his hand.

"I'm ready." Calem said. We all headed to the next town over, which was Aquacorde Town. We came to a small café and sat at a table.

"Professor Sycamore gave me the PokéDex and the Starter Pokémon. Which ever 1 is left over will be sent back to him." Tierno said. Tierno gave us all a PokéDex and laid out the Pokéballs. "Pick 1." I thought for a minute and picked up the last 1 while Calem picked up the first 1. We let them out. Calem had picked the Grass Starter and I picked the Water Starter.

"So Calem picked Chespin and Cinder picked Froakie." Trevor said. I looked Froakie's data up in the PokéDex.

 _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings._ _"_ the PokéDex said.

"Cinder's Froakie is a girl!" Shauna exclaimed. I looked and noticed it batting its eyes like a girl does.

"I think I'll call you Fiona." I said. We headed to Santalune City, which was where the first Gym was. A small shadow fly over us and land on the ground. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. "_ the PokéDex said. I hadn't managed to catch a Pidgey in Kanto, but I could make up for that now.

"Fiona, attack with Bubble!" I exclaimed. She shot bubble toward the Pidgey, but it flew into the air and flapped its wings furiously, creating a gust and popping the bubbles. It then zipped forward and hit Fiona. "Fiona, wait until it's close enough then use your froabbles to stop it." She did just that. "Now spin and use Bubble." She did and repeatedly hit the Pidgey. I threw a ball at it and captured it.

"Nice job Cinder." Trevor said.

"You're a natural." Tierno said.

"This isn't the first time you've gone a journey, is it?" Calem asked.

"No. I've traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova." I said. Their eyes widen.

"You've been everywhere!" Shauna said. We were almost to the Santalune Forest when something jumped out of the ground I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Bunnelby, the Digging Pokémon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night through._ _It has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly."_ the PokéDex said.

"Hoppy, Quick Attack, then Swift." I said. Hoppy used Quick Attack, but so did Bunnelby. They countered each other. Bunnelby then dug under the ground. "Hoppy, shoot Swift down into the tunnel!" He did so and launched Bunnelby out of the ground. I threw another ball and caught it.

"Nice job." Tierno said.

"We better hurry if we want to get through the forest by night." Trevor advised. We all nodded and hurried into the forest.

* * *

Hoppy's moves: Return, Quick Attack, Swift, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig, Round and Trump Card.

Fiona's moves: Pound, Growl and Bubble.

Wing's moves: Growl and Tackle.

BonBon's moves: Quick Attack, Leer, Tackle and Agility.

 **Also, I'm going to be alternating between my Miraculous Ladybug story and my Pokémon Kanto story.**


	3. The Butterfly and the Fairy

My Pov

We had to walk through the Santalune Forest in order to get to the next town. While we were there, Calem had caught a Fletchling, while Trevor also caught a Pikachu, Shauna caught a Caterpie and through training evolved into a Butterfree and I had caught a Pansear, Panpour and Scatterbug who i decided to call Vava. I read Vava's data.

 _"Scatterbug,_ _the Scatterdust Pokémon. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate. When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact."_ the PokéDex said. We finally managed to get out of forest and made it to the Pokémon Center.

"Guys, you go on ahead. I want to train my Pokémon a little more." I said. They all went ahead of me. After doing some training, Vava had evolved into a Spewpa and I caught a Litleo I named Lisa. I looked up their data.

 _"Spewpa,_ _the Scatterdust Pokémon and the evolved form of Scatterbug. It lives hidden within thicket shadows. When predators attack, it quickly bristles the fur covering its body in an effort to threaten them. The beaks of birds can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself, it spews powder."_ Then Lisa. _"Litleo,_ _the Lion Cub Pokémon. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body. They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight."_ the PokéDex said. I guess I'm as ready as ever. I had my Pokémon healed and then headed to the Gym to see the others outside.

"Cinder! We all got our first badge!" Shauna exclaimed.

"It was nothing!" Tierno said.

"If you've got your Pidgey, you should have no problem with this Gym. It uses Bug-type Pokémon." Trevor said.

"Good luck." Calem said.

"Thanks." I said. I went inside and was blinded by a flash. Hoppy who was on my shoulder fell off and rubbed his eyes with his paws. I rubbed my eyes and picked Hoppy up. I looked at the woman who had taken our picture.

"Sorry about that. I just saw how cute you and your Eevee were that I had to capture the moment. I'm Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader. I assume you atell a challenger?" I nodded. "Let's get started. We'll each use two Pokémon. Go Surskit!" the woman said.

"Go Wing!" I said. My Pidgey appeared.

"Surskit, Sticky Web!" Viola said. Surskit shot several webs toward Wing.

"Wing, spin to dodge." I said. Wing skillfully spun and evaded the webs. However the webs formed an enormous web. "Wing!"

"Surskit, Ice Beam!" Viola said. Surskit shot a light blue beam at Wing.

"Wing, use Gust and try to blow it back." I said. Wing flapped as hard as he could, colliding with Ice Beam. The attacks combined, causing snow to fill the Gym. I started shivering. Wing started getting weak from the cold that filled the Gym. "Wing, try to stay strong!" Wing snapped out of it and ruffled his feathers.

"Use Bubblebeam." Viola said. Surskit shot a barrage of bubbles toward him.

"Use the webs to shield yourself." I said. He flew behind several webs, causing the bubbles to hit the webs and knocked them down. However, Bubblebeam finally managed to hit Wing, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Quick Attack!" Viola said. Surskit zipped foward, but before making contact, it became trapped in one of the webs it had knocked down.

"Wing, use Air Slash." I said. Wing released multiple light blue saw disc-like energy blades from his wings, hitting and knocking out Surskit. Viola returned it.

"Impressive using one of my own attacks against me. Let's see you handle this one. Go Vivillon!" Viola said. A multi-colored butterfly Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Vivillon,_ _the Scale Pokémon and the evolved form of Spewpa. Vivillon with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their habitat. The patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales."_ the PokéDex said. So that's what Vava would look like when she evolved again. I returned Wing and decided to use Sylvie. I took her Heal Ball.

"Go Sylvie." Sylvie appeared. She looked around and then at me, a little worried. She was still a baby in a way. I got her as an Egg in Unova from Cheren after he became a Gym Leader. She hatched not long after she was given to me and I had returned home not long after that. This was her first battle. "It'll be okay Sylvie. I'm right here." I said. She nodded and turned to Vivillon. "Sylvie, use Swift." She jumped and flipped backwards, her tail glowed and released a shower of stars.

"Vivillon, Psychic." Viola said. The stars froze and then went back to Sylvie and hit her.

"Vee!" Sylvie cried. Sylvie rolled backwards several times.

"Gust." Vivillon Vivillon flapped its wings, causing a large twister to hit Sylveon. Me and Hoppy ran to her. I picked her and held her to me.

"I'm so sorry Sylvie! I thought you were ready to battle, but I was wrong. I didn't mean for you to get this badly hurt." I said, somewhat crying.

"Vee. Vee vee. Vee." Hoppy said. Sylvie looked up at me.

"Vee..." Sylvie whispered. An appendage sprouted from her mane and wrapped around me arm. Then her body glowed blue and her shape began to change. After the glow faded, she had changed into a pink Eeveelution. "Veon!"

"Sylvie..." I gasped. I took out my PokéDex and pointed it at her.

 _"Sylveon,_ _the Intertwining Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her._ _Sylveon's known moves: Hyper Voice, Swift, Iron Tail, Charm, Shadow Ball and Fairy Wind."_ the PokéDex said. I looked at my PokéDex and it said she was... a Fairy-type? What was a Fairy-type?

"Amazing! Eevee can only evolve into Sylveon if it's extremely close to its Trainer." Viola said. Sylvie's feeler uncurled from around my arm and she jumped back onto the field. "Vivillon, Gust."

"Sylvie, Fairy Wind." I said. All four of Sylvie's feelers went inward then snapped outward, creating a pink, sparkling dust, countering the Gust and hitting Vivillon.

"Use Solarbeam." Viola said. Vivillon started charging for its attack.

"Sylvie, jump and Hyper Voice." I said. Sylveon quickly jumped and let out a large cry, sending out a blue wave of energy. The attack hit Vivillon before it could fully charge it's Solarbeam and was knocked out. Viola returned Vivillon and walked over to me.

"I must say that was astounding and proof how close you and your now Sylveon are. As proof of victory over the Santalune Gym, I present you with the Bug Badge." Viola said. I took it and examined it and it looked like a beetle. I returned to the Pokémon Center just as the sun was going down. I went inside, had my Pokémon healed and sent BonBon to Professor Sycamore. I went to the room the others were in. By the time I got there, they were all asleep. I crawled into bed, with Hoppy and Sylvie and fell asleep.


	4. Professor Sycamore

My Pov

I woke up to Shauna shaking me. I groggily opened my eyes.

"Come on Cindy! Wake up!" Shauna exclaimed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked to see Hoppy and Sylvie stretching and waking up. I stretched my arms and got out of bed.

"Cinder, when did you get a Sylveon?" Trevor asked.

"I forgot to tell you, I had another Eevee named Sylvie. She had evolved during my Gym Battle and helped me earn this." I said. I took out my Bug Badge and showed everyone.

"That's awesome Cindy!" Tierno exclaimed.

"And you're Sylveon is so cute!" Shauna said.

"Cinder, can I snap a picture of your Sylveon?" Trevor asked.

"Sure." I said. Trevor pointed his camera at Sylvie and snapped a picture of her. I noticed Calem wasn't here. "Where's Calem?"

"He stepped out a while ago." Tierno said. Almost as if by hearing his name, Calem appeared in the room with a Heal Ball in his hand.

"Hi, Calem!" I greeted.

"Hi Cinder. Here." Calem said. He held out the Heal Ball to me. I took it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it and see." Calem said. I pressed the button on the ball, opening it. A light green light poured out of it and took shape. The light faded and revealed a tiny Pokémon grasping a white flower. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Flab_ é _b_ é, _the Single Bloom Pokémon. It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body. When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart."_ the PokéDex said. It's so cute! Is it a boy or girl?

"Flabébé is an all-female Pokémon. The white flower is the most rare." Trevor said. I looked at the Flabébé.

"I'll call you Roro." I said. Then I looked at Calem. "Thank you Calem. This was sweet of you. It most have taken a long time to find her." Calem blushed a little.

"It was nothing." Calem said. We all started gathered our things. It turned out that Calem and Tierno's Fletchlings had both evolved into Fletchinder. Just as we were about to leave the Pokémon Center, I saw a delivery man.

"Excuse me. Are one of you girls Cinder Ketchum?" the man asked. I raised my hand. He pointed to a box on the desk. "Professor Oak asked that these be delivered to you." The man then left. I looked at the box and saw a card. I took it off and read it.

 _Dear Cinder,_

 _I was checking on your_ _Pokémon when I noticed several of them had Eggs. Your Umbreon and Espeon, your Lilligant, you Azumarill and your Vulpix all had an Egg. You told me you had new companions and also how if your_ _Pokémon had an Egg, you'd give them to trustworthy Trainers. So, best of luck._

 _P.S: They should hatch any day now._

I opened the box and sure enough, there were four Eggs in four separate incubators. I took the Eggs out carefully. I explained everything to the others.

"So... do either of you want to have one of the Eggs?" Shauna responded by picking up the Incubator with the Vulpix Egg inside.

"I'll take care of this one!" Shauna said, cuddling the Egg toward her. Trevor picked up the Incubator with the Azurill Egg.

"I'll take this one." Trevor said. Tierno picked up the Incubator with the Petilil Egg in it.

"I'll add this one to my team." Tierno said. Calem picked up the Incubator with the Eevee Egg in it.

"I'll raise this one carefully Cinder." Calem said.

"Thank you guys." I said. Suddenly, all the Eggs started glowing brightly. They others took off the glass covers and the Eggs soon took on different shapes. The glowing faded revealing a baby Vulpix, Azurill, Petilil and Eevee.

"How cute!" Shauna said, cuddling her new Vulpix. Trevor held his new Azurill, Tierno danced with his new Petilil and Calem petted his new Eevee. Nurse Joy helped us clean them and checked them. They were all healthy and happy. We headed off of Santalune Town and headed for Lumiose City. The others carried their new Pokémon. They had captured them, but wanted them to get exercise. Shauna sent her Butterfree to Professor Sycamore and caught Ledyba.

"Guys, Vulpix, Petilil and Eevee evolve using Evolution Stones. I have them in my pouch." I said, pulling out the pouch. I had a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone, a Fire Stone, a Sun Stone, a Moon Stone, a Shiny Stone, a Dawn Stone, a Dusk Stone and even an Everstone.

"Thanks Cinder. I may want to use your Water Stone on my Eevee." Calem said.

"I'll wait a little while before evolving Petilil. I want to get use to her." Tierno said.

"Me too! I want to keep my Vulpix as long as possible." Shauna said. We came to the gate that would lead to Lumiose City, a boy and girl stood near the entry way. The boy was dressed in a white suit with a blue scarf tied around his neck. The girl was dressed very similar but had a red scarf tied around her neck.

"Hello there." the girl said.

"We are Professor Sycamore's assistants, Dexio and Sina." the boy said.

"You all must be the ones that the Professor gave the Pok _é_ Dexes to." Sina said. We all nodded. "Good. The Professor asked us to bring you to his lab." We followed through the gates and made it to Lumiose City. It was amazing. Hoppy's eyes sparkled in amazement from it all. Dexio and Sina lead us to lovely building. We all went inside and we up the elevator. We stepped out and came to an office. We were greeted by a man.

"Welcome children! I'm glad to see you all made it. I'm Professor Sycamore." the man said. "Cinder, I see you delivered the letter to Calem's mother as he's here." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Well children. I'd like to see how strong each of you are now. Follow me." Professor Sycamore. We followed him to a battle area. "Tierno and Shauna, you both go first, then Calem and Trevor. Cinder, you'll battle me." Tierno and Shauna battled, with Tierno just barely winning. Calem and Trevor battled, with Calem winning rather easily. Finally, me and Professor Sycamore battled.

"Let's start. Go Bulbasaur!" Professor Sycamore said, throwing a Pokéball and revealing a Bulbasaur.

"Go Wing!" My Pidgey appeared.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed." Professor Sycamore said. Bulbasaur shot a seed from the bulb on its back.

"Wing, use Gust to blow it back." I said. Wing flapped his wings and sent the seed back and hit Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur skidded back.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Professor Sycamore said. Two vines shot from its back and wrapped around Wing. Bulbasaur then kept throwing Wing to the ground.

"Wing, use Quick Attack!" I said. Wing zipped foward and rammed into Bulbasaur, causing it to let go of him. "Finish with Gust." Wing flapped his wings again, creating a gust of wind that hit Bulbasaur and knocked it out. Wing suddenly glowed blue and began to get bigger. The glowed faded revealing he was a Pidgeotto. I pointed my PokéDex at him.

 _"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey._ _Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws."_ the PokéDex said. All right! Professor Sycamore returned Bulbasaur and sent out a Charmander. I sent out Fiona and beat Charmander. Professor Sycamore sent out a Squirtle while I sent out Roro. Thanks to her knowing Vine Whip, I won. We then followed Professor Sycamore back to his office. He asked us to complete the PokéDex, to which we agreed. He then offered me and Calem one of the Kanto Starters. While I decline, Calem choose Charmander.


End file.
